


Amour Compliqué

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Begins at 12 & 14, Christmas raises Roy, F/M, Grumman & Christmas fall in love & get married, Grumman raises Riza, Non Consensual Kissing, Not 100 percent sure if they’re aunt & nephew or cousins, Not between main pairings, Other tags yet to be added, Rebellious!Riza, Roy & Riza fall in love too, Royai - Freeform, Technically it’s Royai incest, This is the closest to slow burn y’all are ever gonna get from me, but it’s not blood incest, ends at a yet to be determined age, modern!AU, they don’t even kiss until Riza is 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Roy and Riza experience acomplicated love.
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Grumman/Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 10





	Amour Compliqué

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> •Cancer related death of a minor character  
> •Child/Spousal abandonment

Riza is _twelve_ and Roy is _fourteen_ when his Aunt Christine and her Grandpa Lawrence decided to married and blend their families together. Neither of them knew their guardians were even in a relationship- serious or not- until _after_ they returned home from their seventy two hour long honeymoon.

It’s quite a shock, to say the least. Riza doesn’t know what to think of her new... nephew? Is that how this boy is related to her now? If Grandpa was her Dad, it would make more sense to her. He- apparently his name is _Roy_ \- would be her cousin. If her new Step Grandma- who insists Riza calls her _Christmas_ or _Chris_ \- was Roy’s mom instead of his aunt, he would be her uncle.

They aren’t blood related, and to be frank, Riza doesn’t see Grandpa or Christmas still being married by the time she turns eighteen, so does it really matter how her and Roy are related to one another?

It wouldn’t be as bad, if Roy Mustang wasn’t the most _handsome_ human being she’s ever encountered. Becca says Jean is the hottest guy in seventh grade. The boys in their sixth grade class all look like they still belong at the elementary school- so of course Becca would be attracted to a _slightly_ older guy. But Roy is a newly christened freshman, and he makes Jean Havoc look like a complete _troll_ in comparison. Jet black hair that falls into his equally dark eyes makes it clear that he’s got some Xingese blood running through his veins. He’s new, interesting, and exciting, having spent the last decade of his life living in the busy metropolis known as Central City, the capital of Amestris. But now he lives in East City, and Riza wonders how long it’ll take for some of the popular kids- particularly one of the popular _girls_ \- to swoop in and sink their claws into him. He probably thinks she’s boring and plain looking, with her straw colored hair cut shorter then his and her dirt colored eyes.

He’s _family_ for Christ’s sake! She shouldn’t be caring about what he thinks of her looks!

Except.... she _does_ care.

She wonders what happened to _his_ parents. She wonders if he knows what happened to _hers_.

* * *

It takes them over a week to say anything to each other without being prompted to do so by their guardians.

”Do you need any help with that?” He asked, pointing to the science worksheet she’s doing at the kitchen table.

”Huh?” She perks up, not realizing at first that he was talking to _her_. “Oh. No, no thank you.” Riza mumbles quietly.

”Okay. No problem, let me know if you do.” Roy shrugged, sticking his headphones into his ears and walking out of the kitchen.

_Why is he being nice to me?_

* * *

“Hey, Riza! Who’s that boy that lives with you and your Grandpa now?” Riza looked up and saw Rebecca walking up to her, her backpack slung on to one shoulder, one of her eyebrows raised high.

”Oh. Him? That’s Roy. He’s my... I’m not really sure what he is to me, to be honest...” Riza shrugged, biting her lip.

”Who is he?” Becca asked, sitting down.

”You know how my Grandpa got married over the summer?” When Becca nodded _yes_ , Riza continued. “Roy’s aunt is who he married.”

”And he’s living with you _why_?” Becca scoffed.

”Because,” Riza growled, fighting back the urge to push her best friend off the bench “His aunt is _raising_ him.”

”Oh. Okay. How old is he?” Becca asked.

_Please don’t be interested in him! Please don’t be interested in him!_

”Fourteen. Though, I’m not sure when his birthday is.”

”Meh. Too old for me.” Becca shrugged, taking her phone out of her pocket and answering a text.

* * *

Riza is doing her laundry, like she’s done for herself since she was nine years old, when Roy enters the laundry room with his own dirty clothes basket tucked under his arm. He and Chris have lived with Riza and her Grandpa since July, and he’s never spoken more then a handful of sentences to her in private, despite Halloween being later next week.

”Are you using the washing machine?” He asked.

”Nope. I’m done with both machines. We’re out of dryer sheets, though.” Riza informed him.

”Not a problem, I think they’re kinda stupid, anyway.” Roy shrugged, tossing a laundry pod into the machine before shoving his dirty clothes in on top of it.

”May I ask you a question?” He asked, once the machine was turned on.

”You May ask me any question that you would like. I, however, do not promise you an answer.” Riza explained, thankful that none of her her undergarments were in the load she was busy folding.

”How are you both twelve and in the sixth grade? Every twelve year old I’ve met before was in seventh.”

Riza frowned, knowing it would come up eventually. Might as well get it over with.

”When I was six, my Mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. Stage Four, according to my Grandpa when I asked him about it last year. My Dad’s reaction to her diagnosis was to file for a divorce. Which- according to Google, is a fairly common reaction husbands have when their wives become terminally ill. Dad threw me and mom out of the house, and so we had to move in with Grandpa, who was- _understandably_ \- extremely angry at my Dad. So he sued for custody of me. He would _never_ keep me away from my Mom, but he wanted to make sure my Dad wouldn’t get me back when she... when she _died_. Anyway, Dad got his divorce, Grandpa got me, and my Mom didn’t make it. All of this happened in about a six month time period. And since I moved to a new school district when Dad kicked us out, and I missed a lot of school during that time, the school decided it would be more beneficial for my education if I repeated first grade.” Riza explained to him.

Her eyes went wide and the tips of her ears turned pink. “And I did not mean to tell you that much about me at once.”

”I’m not complaining.” Roy told her, leaning against the washing machine as it rattled. “I’m surprised your dad lost the custody battle for you. Most of the time they favor a parent over a grandparent.”

” _Who’s to say she won’t get sick like her mother?_ That’s what he said to the courts, and it’s one of the few memories I have of him. Add that with the fact that he didn’t really try to fight for me, made it easy for my Grandpa.” Riza shrugged.

Roy got an angry look on his face. “Where is he now?” He asked, and for a moment Riza thought he was resisting the urge to punch a hole in the wall.

”Don’t know. Probably with his replacement family by now. Either way? I don’t care, just as long as he stays the hell _away_ from me.” Riza shrugged, picking up her basket and carrying it out of the room.

”It was nice talking to you, Roy!” She yelled over her shoulder.

”Nice taking to you too, Riza!”


End file.
